Cryogenesis
Cryogenesis is a level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Level Briefings Brief Respawn brief Map The map consists of three main rooms linked by long corridors, with the starting area in at end end of one such corridor. A large control room is beyond a door requiring a code to be unlocked. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser *What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser *Vendor **First Aid Supplies ** Lantern **Wet Floor Sign *Incinerator *Laser Welder *HVC Mk9 Lightning Gun Primary Objectives *Stack cryogenic canisters in the designated areas (there are two designated areas). **Although the level editor indicates that only 15 are required for full stacking credit (out of 37 canisters in the level), this is a primary objective, so failing to stack all 37 canisters will incur a loss of points toward level completion. **The player may still earn the Employee of the Month Award by cleaning everything completely and stacking 15 canisters. Upon punching out, the player will receive both the EotM award and an ending message indicating that canisters were left unstacked. Secondary Objectives *There are no stacking areas for barrels or crates in this level, so crates and barrels do not need to be stacked. *Find all 17 Personal Identification Devices and bring them to the Punchomatic, then fill out reports. Incident Report Please see the "Punchomatic Cheat Sheet" located at: https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=670115376 Data Logs Date: 19/04/2184 Time: 13:32 GST Identification: Dr. A Lystius (Ice Ice Baby) Title: Junior Cryogenicist :That Friedmann guy's an ass. Not only does he not like Vanilla Ice (yeah yeah, it may be archaic but it's still awesome!), he also gets on my nerves. Just last week he was hanging around my music box, the last damn comfort I have in this freezing cold death trap. I swear, one of these days things are gonna go wrong. What we're doing, it's not natural, not like Vanilla Ice! He's awesome and fits in well when resounding off the dark, cold walls, let me tell you! I wish more music of that era had survived the purge of 2082. Ice Ice Baby! Date: 20/04/2184 Time: 15:43 GST Identification: Dr. Ray Cyst Title: Lead Cryogenicist :Yet again my calls to the maintenance division have resulted in total and absolute incompetence. They were supposed to fix the damn Tri-Hub-Rerouter last week, and now the damn console won't stop complaining about it! I'd be inclined to turn the whole damn thing off if it wasn't linked to the cryo module control systems. And that's another thing, who designed this stuff?! I'm just gonna try a manual bypass and hope for the best. Date: 21/04/2184 Time: 19:18 GST Identification: Dr. Jordan Friedmann PHD. MD. Title: Theoretical Cryogenicist :Something went wrong during our last tests and now the specimens are escaping all over the facility. I've found the facility's security station armory and intend to go down fighting. I'm not gonna let that corporate suit decide what happens, I don't care if genesis is worth billions, I'm still gonna blast its head off if it comes at me. My Dangerous Environment Vest should keep me safe, and I found a prying bar. Now if only I could find my glasses too. Hah, and they said this could never happen. I can't believe I had to work with these idiots. Bob's Note Bob's note can be found in the back corner of the area with the incinerator and Slosh-O-Matic. It is dated 02/02/2184. Tips and Trivia *The word "Doomed" is written in blood on a wall near the starting area, along with the code for the locked door. *The control room door code is 084666. * The laser welder is located in the control room behind the locked door. * Specimens in this level are actually based off of characters from the game "Rooks Keep", also by RuneStorm. *Several screens are present in the control room displaying various error and evacuation warning messages. One of which displays the message "specimens will wake in T-minus 8 minutes." However, as this message never changes, this screen appears to have become frozen, quite possibly before the initial specimens had escaped. * Glass fragments are scattered around this level, many of which may be too large to fit into a waste disposal bin. The player may use the laser welder in short pulses to vaporize larger shards. * One of the data logs found in this level contains several references to the popular video game, Half-Life. It depicts the "Theoretical Cryogenecist," Jordan Friedman (parodying the Theoretical Physicist, Gordon Freeman, the protagonist of the Half-Life series) describing his intentions, among other references. * The body fragments of the specimens are large and unwieldy, with the full torso sections being very difficult to fit into the incinerator. Because of this, one may attempt to use the laser welder to vaporize large body parts into smaller and more manageable pieces. *There are no bullet holes to be repaired on this level. The laser welder provided can instead be used to reduce the largest viscera fragments to a more manageable size. * The other medical facility to which Bob refers to in his letter is Caduceus, based on the date of the letters and the mention of the Waste Disposal sector as his objective. * Cryogenesis contains several lightening scars presumably created by the HVC Mk9 lightening guns scattered though out the level. They can be removed with the laser welder using an identical method to that of removing bullet holes. * According to the game's developers, Cryogenesis was originally going to include frozen corpses created as a result of broken cryogenic holding cells, and chunks of shattered frozen remains. The idea was eventually cut somewhere along the level's development.Developer Trivia on Steam Image Gallery Cryogenesis specemin 2.png|One of the alien specimens Cryogenesis specemin.png|One of the alien specimens 2016-02-26_00005.jpg|All cryogenic canisters stacked in one of the stacking areas CryoDoorCode.jpg|The code to the locked control room LSpreviewCryogenesis.png|Level select preview images References Category:Levels